ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster Inside Caboose
DIalogue Outside the door of Caboose's quarters, Caboose is moaning and groaning. Amy walks in the door. Amy: Hey Caboose, you seem upset, are you ok? Caboose: my head is hurting, a lot. Amy: maybe you should.... Jose bursts into the room Jose: Yes I've done it! Amy and Caboose: done what? Jose pulls out a small, gun shaped device Jose: duh, the world's first Shrink Ray! Caboose: can you shrink my sandwich? Jose: it's a shrink Ray, that's what it does! Caboose: please! Jose: fine. Jose shrinks the sandwich Caboose: Oh...my...gosh! Bite sized sandwich! Caboose eats the sandwich Caboose: my head still hurts. John: (over radio) all EDF members report to the Command Room. Jose and Amy leave the room, but Caboose slowly gets up In the Command Room: John: everyone...wait, where's Caboose? Caboose walks in, slumped over holding his head John: you ok buddy? Caboose: Yes, I am fine John: as I was saying, Jose has a new invention! Jose: Drum roll please! Silence Jose: you guys suck. Jose: well, I've created the first shrink Ray ever. Caboose is still moaning and groaning. Jose: and I know a good use for it Jose laughs maniacally Jose: BWAHAHAHAHA Jose: we can go in Caboose and find out what the problem is! John: I don't follow. Jose: we shrink the combo-VTOL and go inside Caboose! John: hmm, good idea, well get shrinkin'! Jose shrinks everyone and the team fly in through Caboose's... uh, let's not get into detail. The team are inside Caboose's large intestine Amy: That was the grossest thing ever! I went inside his butt! Jose: I closed my eyes! Charles: this is his large intestine, we need to go up into the stomach, through the throat and up the... eww Max: what? Charles: uh.. nose. Everyone except John: ewww Jose: Caboose just ate a mini sandwich,... Amy: Captain dodge the falling gross stuff! The captain makes the jet dodge the bile Charles: it's called bile! Amy: I don't care, it's gross! Max: more bile incoming! John dodges the bile Charles: we're close to the stomach More bile comes down and John dodges it. Charles: we're in the stomach! Amy: eww what did he have for breakfast? Charles: that's digested food. Amy: this is more gross than the Gasmons mission! John: I need to concentrate! Charles: up there, that small opening! The jet accelerates and fits in the small opening. Charles: up a little further and we should be at the mouth. Amy: I'm gonna close my eyes. Max: good idea. Charles: this is his mouth John: i noticed. Jose: is he asleep? Max: yeah he's snoring. Charles: see the opening back there? That's the nasal passage. John went through Caboose's nasal passage. John kept going up, trying not to look at the boogers and nose hairs Amy opened her eyes and gagged. The team entered Caboose's cranial area, to see nothing but an alien. Jose gasped Max: what is he doing? The alien was looking for something John: Hey you! Alien: (sarcastic) who, me? John: who are you and why are you in our friend's head? Alien: I am Alien Nackle, and I am here under order of The Darkness One. John: why? Alien Nackle: well, the Darkness One saw how this lunkhead could tear a hole in Reigubas' foot, and take on a large amount of Alien Shaplays, so he sent me to take over his brain, but I can't seem to find it. Jose: I don't think he has one. Alien Nackle: really? Well then, I'll just have to kill you twerps myself. The team left the cockpit and pointed their Photon Lasers at the alien Alien Nackle: I have another trick up my sleeve. Alien Nackle takes out a needle and injects himself with Darkness Alien Nackle grew claws on his hands and feet and turned purple/black The alien increased in size Alien Nackle: BWAHAHAHAHA! John: so you wanna play that way eh? John: Max! Max turned into Ultraman Zach. Ultraman Zach: so you want to play with magic? Alien Nackle: Hell yeah. Jose: oh no he didn't! Charles smacks Jose Jose: ow! Alien Nackle grabs Zach and slams him side to side Ultraman Zach gets up and punches the alien in the stomach Alien Nackle grabs Zach's head and shoves him into the ground Zach grabs the alien by the legs and flips him. Both get back up John walks into the VTOL John: Zach! Hold him in front of the V Ray! Zach struggled to get the alien in front of the VTOL, but held him there long enough for Alien Nackle to be shot in the back by the V Ray. Alien Nackle, on the floor was dazed, and opened his eyes to see Zach was about to use the Fire Blast Alien Nackle: ah poop. Zach killed the alien with the Fire Blast. Max reappeared Max: let's get out and head for the nose. We can get out through there The team got out and Jose brought everyone back to normal size Caboose woke up Caboose: my head doesn't hurt anymore! Caboose: thanks guys! John: no problem Caboose See the Next Episode: Triple Faced Freak! Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes